User blog:DoomFest/~~The Great Thumbnail Contest ~~
Hi everyone ! So, like this title said, I start a new thumbnail contest on this wiki. Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! It's a fun competition so be respectful with each other and don't be offended by the results for each rounds, I will be the more objective possible. Let's start with some rules ! Rules *Every logged members can participate. I don't take thumbnails from AWC. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *Each round will take 2, 3, or 4 days. *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for others rounds" is just to give you hints, I will NOT reveal the match-up before it starts. It can be for a match-up or for a character. *HAVE FUN Participants and points *'1st : PuasLuisZX - '15 pts *'2nd : MagicRock '- 11 pts *'3rd : Quantonaut - '10 pts *'4th : ArachnoGia - '7 pts *'5th : GameboyAdv - '''5 pts'' *'6th : Ganime / Aravy2002 - '4 pts *'8th ': 'MarioVSSonicFan '/ 'RioluCraftFTW - '2 pts *'Blade0886' Round 1 : Vergil VS Itachi Uchiha (Devil May Cry VS Naruto) We start with two powerful dark brothers. But are they really evil ? It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms of these two characters are allowed, so it includes DmC Vergil, Devil Trigger Vergil, Edo-Tensei Itachi, Anbu Itachi... VergilVSItachi123.png|MagicRock Vergil VS Itachi for DoomContest.png|PuasLuisZX ItatchivVergil.png|ArachnoGia Drawing (72).png|Aravy2002 Imagehhhhhhh.jpeg|MarioVSSonicFan Vergil vs. Itachi Uchiha - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Vergil vs Itachi.png|GameboyAdv Vergil vs Itachi Quauntonaut.jpg|Quantonaut RESULTS Again, no offense. Each of these thumbnails are good, I just have to make choices. #'MagicRock' : +5 pts #'PuasLuisZX ': +4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'ArachnoGia' : + 3 pts #'Aravy2002' : + 2 pts #'MarioVSSonicFan' : + 1 pt #'Ganime' : + 1 pt #'GameboyAdv' : + 1 pt #'Quantonaut' : + 1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things that I want to pinpoint. *'BEST ITACHI PIC : '''goes to '''Quantonaut' undoubtely. It kills me to give you the last place, only because of the poor quality of Vergil's picture, while I do like the Itachi picture which is awesome. *'MOST DYNAMIC THUMBNAIL : '''goes to '''PuasLuisZX'. Your thumbnail is awesome, because of how you turned it dynamic, especially with Itachi's picture. I like how Vergil and Itachi are badass on your thumbnail. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Magic ! Your thumbnail is AWE-SOME, I loved it ! The zoom on Vergil and Itachi is perfect, and it seems that both of them look at you and... that they're gonna hurt you. Love it, great job man. Round 2 : R.O.B. VS Buzz Lightyear (Nintendo VS Toy Story) Congrats to Quantonaut who find it ! Robot toys are cool, very cool. But who's the coolest of the cool robots ? That's not the question, for the moment it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! R.O.B VS Buzz Lightyear-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX ROB vs Buzz Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut ToInfinityandRobyond.png|ArachnoGia R.O.B vs. Buzz Lightyear - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Imagehfhghthjk.jpeg|MarioVSSonicFan Screenshot 2015-09-23 at 11.26.22 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW ROBVSBuzz.png|MagicRock Drawing (73).png|Aravy2002 ROB vs Buzz.png|GameboyAdv RESULTS Before I start, know that I think that every single thumbnail is really cool. It was difficult to choose and even the last one is good to me, so good job ! #'PuasLuisZX ': +5 pts #'Quantonaut ': +4 pts #'ArachnoGia' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime ': + 2 pts #'MarioVSSonicFan' : + 1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW' : + 1 pt #'MagicRock ': + 1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Aravy2002' : + 1 pt #'GameboyAdv' : + 1 pt SPECIAL AWARS - The two things that I want to pinpoint *'THE Cosmic Pic' : goes to ArachnoGia. I find your thumbnail really cool because of how it seems to settle in space (R.O.B.'s color background, Buzz's background) and how it seems extraordinaire. Buzz seems fabulous too :') *'Cute but dangerous R.O.B.' : goes to MagicRock. I find your R.O.B. pic really hilarious. He looks like he analyse you to...destroy you. And the thumbnail isn't bad at all. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats PuasLuisZX ! Before I start, I would like to say that the first three places was really difficult to attribute. Quautonaut was in first place before this morning, until PuasLuisZX arrives. Sooo I will start with Quantonaut, because I do like your thumbnail, which is an head shot (but that's not because it's an head shot). I like particularly the background, don't ask me why, great job ! PuasLuisZX goes first because his thumbnail is really cool, they both use a similar pose in opposite directions, seem proud, and the quality is great on all aspects. So amazing job too ! Round 3 : Peach VS Fat Princess (Nintendo VS Sony) "Let's make a delicious cake" '''Two princesses in pink dresses. Two princesses with opposite morphologies. Two princesses with tons of servitors. Seems worth for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE, isn't it ? '''No Shadow Queen Peach form allowed. Peach VS Fat Princess-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX PVSFP.png|MagicRock Peach vs Fat Princess Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Peach vs FP.png|GameboyAdv Princess Peach vs. Fat Princess - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2015-09-24 at 10.42.10 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Drawing (75).png|Aravy2002 RESULTS #'PuasLuisZX ': +5 pts #'MagicRock ': +4 pts #'Quantonaut' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'GameboyAdv ': + 2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime' : + 1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW' : + 1 pt #'Aravy2002 ': + 1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The thing I want to pinpoint *'Best backgrounds : '''goes to '''GameboyAdv' and Quantonaut. GameboyAdv, The background you choose shows the majesty of the two characters and it fits perfectly with your thumbnail ! Quantonaut, I really liked the background you chose for R.O.B. VS Buzz Lightyear, but this one is just WOW. You have to teach me how you do this..hum... *goes to Word.reference to see how we say that* this color shading which is just beautiful. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats PuasLuis, you're again the first ! Your thumbnail has a great quality, the shot is great, and I like how it shows the similiraties between the two, and also the fact that they have complete different morphology. It's simple, but great (and that's come from someone who like originality haha) so it was clear for me. Now, round 4 ! Round 4 : Sanji VS Rock Lee (One Piece VS Naruto) The battle of the quick kickers (yeah yeah I know, Rock Lee uses his fists too but I wanted a cool intro) ! It's one of the classic match-up of the rivalry between One Piece and Naruto, so it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE. All forms of Sanji and Rock Lee allowed (Diable Jambe, Pre or Post-Time Skip Sanji, Shippuden Rock Lee or not...) ' Screenshot 2015-09-27 at 5.55.07 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW SVSRL.png|MagicRock Sanji vs Lee Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Sanji vs. Rock Lee - Ganime.jpg|Ganime TN2.png|Blade0886 Drawing (82).png|Aravy2002's First Drawing (81).png|Aravy2002's Second Drawing (80).png|Aravy2002's Third Sanji VS Bruce Lee Copy-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Sanji vs Rock Lee.png|GameboyAdv ' *'RioluCraftFTW' *'MagicRock' *'Quantonaut' *'Ganime' *'Blade0886' *'Aravy2002 (have a choice to make between the 3 thumbnails he did)' *'PuasLuisZX' *'GameboyAdv' Hints for other rounds *Firebirds. Literally or not. *Famous taunters. Category:Blog posts